


Red

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rope Bondage, this is sort of a valentine's day fic too sjidfjs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Rose is many things - businessman extraordinaire, former League Chairman, and, most recently, a consultant brought on to aid an ailing business in Kalos.  But, perhaps most of all, he's a loving partner....and there's nothing that he likes seeing more than his partner tied up in red.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FizzyBubbleTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyBubbleTea/gifts).



> Honestly one of my favorite things about Chairman Rose stans is how everyone wants to either tie him up or be tied up by him - so this fic, naturally, has both! This fic is for the wonderful FizzyBubbleTea, and features their OC, Melona (who is used here with permission!) If you're not familiar with Melona, you can find Fizzy on Twitter at FizzBubbleTea, as well as on Tumblr and here on AO3 at FizzyBubbleTea :)

Some people had expected the entire Darkest Day scandal to slow Rose’s career down. Melona, however, knew their partner - and Galar’s love for him - well enough to know that that wouldn’t be the case.

Not surprisingly, once Rose had been released from prison, he’d been thrown right back into the limelight as always. In fact, there were times that Melona thought he was actually busier than ever.

Now was definitely one of those times.

“Do you mind if I take this?” Rose asks, grimacing a little as his Rotom phone floats around his head, its ringtone chiming. “It’s from that company in Kalos…”

“Go ahead,” Melona says with a wave of their hand. “I know you’ve been trying to get in touch with them for a few days, now.”

Rose doesn’t hesitate to swipe at his Rotom’s screen, answering the call.

“This is Rose,” he says evenly, his tone as congenial and professional as ever. Still, Melona can’t help but to laugh quietly as he sneaks a bite of sushi in while his conversational partner greets him.

What a dork, Melona thinks to themself with a small smile, then pops a piece of sushi into their mouth. Rose catches their eye while the person on the other end of the line drones on; to Melona’s surprise, he mouths a quick _thank you_ to them. Melona winks and gives him a quick thumbs up to let him know all is well. Really, when it comes down to it, they can’t be mad at Rose for taking this call - not when Rose had put aside nearly everything else on his to-do list for a daily lunch with them ever since returning to his office. Squaring away time on his schedule is no small feat, after all, and it would be foolish of them to be irritated over one tiny phone call after weeks of consistent dates.

“I would agree that your company certainly is in a…precarious position,” Rose admits, leaning back in his chair and twirling his long forelock of hair with one finger. Melona has to tear their eyes away from the sight of their partner looking so confident and relaxed; there’s just something so delicious about him in his element, suit and all. “But as you can tell, the same could be said of Macro Cosmos just a few short months ago. Under my guidance, though - well, I won’t brag,” he says with a quiet chuckle, finally drawing his hand away from his hair as he turns in his chair, looking out the floor-to-ceiling wall of window that surrounds his office, taking in the sight of Wyndon below. “You’ve seen the numbers, and I think they speak for themselves.”

Melona nearly has to resist the urge to roll their eyes. They know he really _isn’t_ bragging - not at the heart of things - and that this is just how business gets done. One has to assert themselves and play the game to stay at the top, after all. Still, it’s so different from the Rose they know - and, at times, more than a little cheesy.

When Rose doesn’t turn back around towards them immediately, though, only answering the Kalosian businessperson with quiet murmurs of agreement now and then, Melona gets an idea in their head. Quickly - and quietly - they swap out a few of the pieces of sushi on his plate with theirs, making sure to give themselves just a few more of their favorite flavor.

A couple of sushi pieces later, Rose finally gets a chance to respond.

“I think that does sound like something I can help with. As you said, I agree it would be best if I could visit Lysandre Labs in person,” he begins, but Melona doesn’t hear the rest of what he says, because their head has started to absolutely spin.

He wasn’t just in touch with _any_ old company - he was in touch with Lysandre Labs, the Kalosian company responsible for creating the HoloCaster tech which Macro Cosmos had later developed into the Rotom Phone hardware and OS. But more importantly, this was the company that had been lead and founded by _the_ Lysandre, who - if the news headlines were to be believed - had attempted to harness a Legendary Pokemon to wipe out all of humanity.

It had almost seemed like a sick parody of Rose’s actions to Melona the first time they’d heard about it - except Rose hadn’t _meant_ to hurt anyone. He’d meant to provide indefinite power for all of Galar…and he hadn’t truly been in his right mind when executing the Darkest Day, either.

Moreover, Rose had survived, while Lysandre…hadn’t.

And now, in a sick twist of fate, Lysandre Labs was turning to _Rose_ , of all people?

“Melona,” Rose’s voice snaps them out of their thoughts. “Did you hear me? Are….are you all right?” He adds, eyebrows furrowing as he realizes just how pale Melona looks.

“Lysandre Labs?!” Melona blurts, feeling a tangled mess of emotions wash over them. “Of all companies in Kalos you could be speaking to….do you really think this is the best idea?” Their chest tightens in confusion and anger that Rose would so much as dare to talk to Lysandre Labs; a company sullied by that man’s image is the last thing his public reputation needs, after all! But when tears threaten to prick at Melona’s eyes, they know that, most of all, they’re afraid.

And why shouldn’t they be? What if all the work they’ve done these last few months is for nothing? What if Rose has to live with the world turning its back on him once again - and Melona, with him? What if there’s something twisted, innately _wrong_ , with the Legendary Pokemon over there, and it would attempt to use Rose as its puppet, the same way that Eternatus had?

“I can see why this would upset you,” Rose says gently, taking one of Melona’s hands in his. His fingers, so much bigger than theirs, curl gently around Melona’s palm. “But you need to trust me on this. You’ve seen what I’ve done for Macro Cosmos recently. If I can do the same thing for Lysandre Labs…it might make an enormous difference for the people in Kalos.”

“I don’t understand,” Melona admits, wiping furiously at their eyes with their free hand. It wasn’t often they cried - as a connaisseuse, they often innately understood the essence of situations that could frustrate and irritate many others. But this - no matter how they slice it, it seems like a bad idea.

“Lysandre Labs was the foremost driver of innovation in Kalos,” Rose explains, patient as ever. “You remember what a big deal it was when the Holo Caster came out, I’m sure. Moreover, though, it was responsible for a significant proportion of Kalos’ GDP - and economic stability. There’s been a leadership vacuum in Lysandre Labs since….Lysandre’s passing,” he says, careful as ever. “And the company has had to shut down quite a few of its branches. The Kalosian people are falling behind on technology, instead of leading the way like they once did. Don’t you see? I can help give people their jobs back, help restart a period of economic stability in Kalos. I did it for Macro Cosmos - and for all of Galar,” he says, determination filling his voice as he squeezes Melona’s hand.

They chew their lip, silent for a long moment.

When the silence stretches out, Rose covers the back of Melona’s hand with his free palm.

“But I can’t do it without you believing in me, you know,” he finally says quietly. When Melona once again raises their eyes to Rose’s, there’s so much hope, so much earnestness, shining through, that they feel their heart melt.

Ultimately, their relationship after the Darkest Day had changed. It had taken a lot of trust in Rose, a lot of faith even through some extremely dark hours, for the two of them to stay together. In a sense, Melona had thought that maybe now, with Rose accepted by the world once again, that part of their life was over.

But it turned out that they’d need to make the decision to trust Rose - to have faith in him, despite his past - over and over.

“You’re a good man, Rose,” Melona finally says, slipping their free hand in between Rose’s. “If you say you can do this…if you think you’re the man for the job…if you think you can improve people’s lives, well - I guess what I mean to say is that I do believe in you. I do trust you.”

“Thank you,” Rose says, his posture relaxing at Melona’s words. Then, to their surprise, he stands and closes the distance between them, leaning down and capturing their lips between his in a passionate kiss.

After a long moment, they part, and Melona is left more than a little breathless.

“In that case, ma cheri,” Rose says with a teasing wink. “I’d suggest you head home after our date. We’re heading to Kalos in just a day.”

“We?” Melona echoes, raising their eyebrows.

“Oui, we,” Rose says; it takes Melona a moment to catch the gist of his painfully corny wordplay. “You have a few days until your next client, correct? I think I told you once before that I wanted to see the world with you,” he says with a coy smile. “So I’m not passing up this opportunity. Assuming you want to come, that is.”

“I - yes, yeah, that would be great,” Melona says, able to summon up a slight smile, though their head is spinning.

“Excellent,” Rose says, pulling back and clapping his hands together with a cheery smile. “I’ll have Oleana book us a room, then, and -” he pauses, glancing down at his plate with a baffled expression. “Do you know, I could swear that I had two pieces of the Spicy Roll remaining?” He says, frowning slightly.

“Is that so?” Melona says, quickly popping said two pieces into their mouth. They chew and swallow quickly, while Rose contents himself with another piece of a different roll. “Where in Kalos are we going, by the way? I’ll need to know what to expect weather-wise, so I can know what to pack.”

“Ah, we’re heading straight for Lysandre Lab’s headquarters, in the heart of Lumiose,” Rose says, throwing his most bedazzling smile at Melona. It’s infectious, and despite their earlier fears, they begin to feel themselves growing excited about the trip.

“Lumiose,” Melona echoes to themselves. “I have a couple clients there I can check in on while you’re doing work, actually. This might work out surprisingly well.”

“Ah, tres bon!” Rose chuckles, and Melona begins to wonder how much Kalosian he knows. “Well, then, ma cheri, I am delighted that this will be to your benefit as well. I can’t wait to finally get to travel with you,” he says, the depths of his green eyes shining in excitement.

“You know what?” Melona says, allowing a slight smile to creep onto their face. “I’m actually excited, too. This isn’t exactly how I expected things to happen, but…I’m really looking forward to being able to travel with you, Rose. Besides,” they add with a slight laugh. “Nothing in our relationship happens like I expect it to.”

“Is that a good thing, or…?” Rose trails off, a coy smile on his face.

Arceus, how can he be so handsome?

“A good thing,” Melona says, and pushes their lunch - and Rose’s - aside as they climb onto Rose’s lap and wrap their arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Melona had expected travelling - and checking in on clients - to be exhausting, as it so often is when they’re making long flights between regions. But the flight between Galar and Kalos isn’t long at all, and there’s something about the way their Kalosian clients treat her that makes them feel at home.

The same cannot, apparently, be said of Rose.

When he drags himself back to their hotel room after their first full day in Kalos, he looks absolutely exhausted.

“Long day?” Melona asks, moving to Rose’s side and taking his suitcoat from him.

“That would be putting it rather mildly,” Rose groans, pressing his fingers to the spot between his eyebrows. “Frankly, Lysandre Labs would have been better off if there had been _no_ company leadership whatsoever instead of the damage the interim CEO has done.”

“I suppose that’s why they called you. They knew they needed the best of the best for this situation,” Melona says coyly, moving in and pressing a quick kiss to Rose’s cheek. He leans into their touch, caressing their cheek in return.

“Yes,” he sighs. “I suppose that’s true. Thank you for thinking of me as the best of the best, by the way,” he adds with a slight smile, and Melona can’t help but to smile back. Their compliment hadn’t gone unnoticed, then.

“No other way I could ever think of you, love,” Melona murmurs, pulling away to hang up his suitcoat. As they do, they pause, turning over their shoulder. “You know, come to think of it, Lysandre Labs did keep you a bit later than I’d expected. Did they at least buy you some good dinner?”

“They did,” Rose affirms, beginning to take off his waistcoat, too. Melona watches, slightly entranced, as the soft curve of his stomach, hidden only by a white button-down, comes into view. They move towards Rose almost automatically, reaching for his waist as he continues to shrug out of his suit. “And before you ask - yes, it was good. It was, unfortunately, one of those hoity-toity places where taking leftovers home is frowned upon. Have you eaten?”

The concern and care in his voice as he says the words is enough to melt Melona’s heart.

“I did,” they affirm. “You remember Clemont, the gym leader of Lumiose, and his little sister Bonnie? I took some time to check in on Bonnie today and their family insisted I stay to eat.”

“That’s very sweet of them,” Rose chuckles, throwing his waistcoat unceremoniously to the side. Melona becomes aware that their hands have been roaming all over Rose’s body.

Moreover, they’re aware that he really doesn’t seem to mind.

He steps closer to them, pulling them close by their waist, as he buries his head in the crook of their neck, inhaling a long, deep breath. At the same time, his hands begin to explore Melona’s curves, trailing over their waist before dipping down sensuously to their backside.

“Rose,” Melona murmurs as Rose gropes at their soft flesh. “What is it you want?”

Rose tenses in their arms for a moment, then relaxes against them.

“I want to not be the one calling the shots for a moment,” he admits, his voice low and husky. “I’m so tired of being the one in control of everything right now. Please…I want you to be in control.”

“If that’s the case,” Melona says, pulling back and grabbing Rose by the tie. Gently, yet firmly, they pull him into another kiss using his tie, unable to resist a slight smile as Rose’s soft lips cover theirs. They kiss him hard for a moment, letting him submit to their movements, then finally pull away for breath. “Then I’m more than happy to oblige.”

A quiet whimper escapes Rose, and Melona can’t help but to smirk.

They’re going to make sure he enjoys himself tonight. He’ll be a mess by the time they’re done with him - and the pressures of his job, of having to be in control, will be the last thing on his mind.

Melona pivots on their heel, heading towards the bedroom of their hotel suite. Rose had, in true Rose fashion, booked absolutely luxurious accommodations for the two of them - and Melona’s suddenly grateful for this fact, if only for the sturdy wooden four-poster bed that occupied their shared bedroom. It’s intricately carved and absolutely gorgeous.

It’s also going to be the perfect thing to tie Rose up to tonight.

Melona marches Rose straight to the side of their bed, pushing him down onto it gently with one hand. Rose doesn’t resist; he sits obediently, already looking up to Melona as if waiting for instructions on what to do.

“Stay there a moment,” Melona purrs, a smile stretching their features. Rose nods, already so willing to comply to their demands, and Melona can’t help but to lean in and kiss his forehead. “That’s a good boy. I’m going to take good care of you tonight - you know that, right?”

“I know,” Rose murmurs, his voice low and husky.

Melona hums happily as they pull back, then move to their suitcase, where it sits, propped half-open, by the wall. They don’t hesitate as they begin to go through their belongings, knowing exactly what they’re looking for.

“I - _Melona,_ ” Rose gasps when he sees a flash of red in his partner’s hands. “Don’t tell me - you packed the ropes?!”

Melona finishes extricating said ropes from their luggage. Only once they have the length of cotton fully in their hands do they turn back to Rose, quirking one eyebrow in that way of theirs that they know looks simultaneously adorable, innocent, and maybe just a little devious.

“Is that a problem? If anything, Rose,” they purr, moving towards him. “I thought you would have been happy to see these.”

“I - someone at _customs_ probably saw those when they were x-raying our luggage,” Rose stammers.

“They probably would have thought it’s just part of my equipment for being a Connaisseuse,” Melona shrugs. “Do you know how much random stuff I have packed in my bags?”

“Do I want to know?” Rose asks.

“Probably not,” Melona laughs, urging him to stand up. He complies, and they loop the rope over one of their shoulders, beginning to undo Rose’s tie. The knot is intricate, as always, and Melona wonders, in retrospect, how they could have ever looked at such fancy knot work and worried that Rose _wouldn’t_ be into being tied up - or tying them up, for that matter. When it’s undone, merely hanging around his neck, they pull him closer by the tie one last time, nearly pressing their lips to his. “Besides,” they murmur, blinking up at him through their lashes. “Don’t tell me you aren’t happy to see that we have these.”

“I - well, I,” Rose stammers - then leans forward, attempting to close the distance between their lips. Melona tuts and pulls back, casting the tie to the side.

“I didn’t hear your answer, love,” they say, splaying one hand across his chest. It’s so broad and strong - but at the same time, so delightfully soft. It takes nearly every ounce of control in their body to stop themselves from just jumping Rose’s bones right at the get go, but they manage to keep themselves in check.

Tonight is about working Rose up, after all - and making sure he knows who is in control.

“Well. Then. My answer is…yes, I am happy to see that you’ve packed them,” Rose admits after a beat, his eyes lowered. Arceus, how does he have such long, thick eyelashes?

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, why don’t you go ahead and take off your shirt for me?” Melona murmurs, rewarding Rose with a gentle finger under his chin, lifting his face to theirs. They plant a gentle kiss on his lips, then pull away, waiting for their partner to start in on his task.

Rose doesn’t hesitate. He’s chubby in all the right places - and, to Melona’s delight, he’s never been shy of his body around them. They suppose they’ve made it clear enough how much they adore every inch of him. And really, they do adore every last inch. Their eyes eat up the sight of Rose’s chest as it comes into view, covered in a dusting of dark hair; soon, their eyes dip lower as his belly comes into view.

Melona groans, wishing they could put their hands all over him. Instead, they watch as Rose untucks his shirt and casts it unceremoniously aside.

“Good job, love,” Melona breathes, finally allowing themself to step towards Rose. “Now go ahead and turn around for me.”

Rose’s breathing hitches as he obeys, and soon, Melona is tying intricate knots around his chest and shoulders, wrapping the rope up to his hands, which they tie together.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed tonight, all right?” Melona asks, careful to ask for his consent.

“Please,” Rose begs, and Melona plants a kiss on the crook of Rose’s neck, marking him with a hickey before applying a light pressure on his back, urging him forward. Rose obeys without hesitation, situating himself on his back in the middle of the canopied bed, hands raised above his head.

To Melona’s surprise, there’s already a sizable bulge tenting the front of his pants. They know their partner well enough to know that he’s clearly pent up and frustrated, desperate for release.

They decide, as they begin to tie him to the two uppermost bed posts, not to keep him waiting.

With a gentle tug, they make sure that his bonds are secure, but not too tight. When they glance down at him, he nods his approval, and Melona moves back from the head of the bed, situating themselves between his legs. They spread them open with a knee, then gently place their hand on Rose’s bulge.

“You’re going to stay right there and let me do what I want with you, aren’t you?” Melona asks, and Rose bites his lip, nodding.

“Please. I’m so tired of having to take care of everyone else,” he groans.

“I know you are,” Melona murmurs. “That’s why I’m going to take care of you. Everything is gonna feel so good for you soon.”

Rose lets out a low groan, and Melona takes that as their cue to begin to unzip his slacks. Rose lifts his hips obligingly as Melona begins to slide his pants and boxers down, allowing his cock to spring free. He’s already so hard for them, the tip of his cock already weeping with need.

Arceus. It never ceases to turn Melona on to see how much Rose - the most beautiful, brilliant man in all of Galar - got off on letting them do what they wanted to him.

Once Rose’s pants and underwear are discarded, Melona lowers their mouth to his cock, grazing their lips across the head of his member. He jerks a little at the contact, and Melona decides to tease him for just a moment, choosing to graze their teeth along the inside of his thigh. Rose gets the gist of things and stays perfectly still while they nip at the sensitive flesh; he’s not meant to move, he’s meant to relax, to submit.

When it’s clear Rose knows his place, Melona again returns their lips to the head of his cock, letting their tongue dart out to taste his pre-cum. It’s salty and warm and unmistakably Rose’s.

He’s delicious in every sense.

Rose holds himself steady as Melona begins to take his length into their mouth. They know everything to do to drive him wild, and they begin to put all of their knowledge to work for him, making sure to put on a show as they blink up at him through their eyelashes, massaging his thighs while bobbing on his cock.

Rose makes eye contact with them, his pupils blown - but again, he continues to be good and stays silent, merely dropping his head back against the pillows.

Melona rewards him by beginning to move faster on his cock, relaxing the muscles of their throat and taking him in as deep as is possible. When they feel Rose’s thigh muscles beginning to clench under their hands, though, they pull away from his cock, wiping their mouth on the back of one hand.

“Don’t cum while I’m blowing you, okay?” They say, a little breathless. “I want to get you right up to the edge…and then I want to ride you.”

The moan that rips from Rose’s throat is absolutely heavenly.

Melona smiles and continues to work their partner, lavishing his thick, heavy cock in attention. It’s not long before they see the way his fingers dig into the sheets beneath him, though, and they know he might not last long, even despite his best efforts to hold himself back.

They remove their mouth from his cock with a lewd, wet noise, making sure to look up at him through their eyelashes as they pull away. Rose is watching their every movement, transfixed. 

Just the way it should be.

Melona smiles a little to themself as they stand and begin to remove their connaisseuse outfit, moving slowly, deliberately. They let one shoulder slide into view, then the other, and begin to wiggle their outfit down their body slowly, freeing their breasts. They take a moment to run their hands over their curves, enjoying the sight of Rose squirming in his bonds as he desperately tries to reach for Melona. The ropes they’d tied hold true, though, and he’s unable to put his hands where he wants them.

“Is there something you want?” Melona purrs, finally stripping down completely. They lean over Rose, trailing their fingernails up the inside of his thigh teasingly. His balls jump, and he whimpers at the contact.

“Anything you want, I want,” he breathes, his adoration, his eagerness shining through in his eyes.

“You’re so good to me, Rose,” Melona smiles, swinging one leg over Rose’s hips and hovering just above his weeping cock. “And you’ve been so good tonight. Why don’t we give you what you’ve been waiting for, now?”

Rose swallows hard and nods, and Melona smiles to themself, finally lowering onto Rose’s cock. He fills them deliciously, as always; they give themself a moment to get used to his girth, then slowly lean forward, planting their hands on his chest.

“Don’t cum until I tell you, okay?” Melona murmurs.

“Anything for you,” Rose moans.

“That’s it,” Melona says, then kisses Rose with an open mouth. He responds eagerly, kissing them back just as passionately. When Melona begins to move, using their hands on Rose’s chest as leverage, he moans straight into their mouth, and they swallow down the sound.

It’s not long until Melona is positively bouncing on Rose’s cock, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air. Rose, for his part, trembles beneath them, beginning to kiss a trail down their neck, nipping at their shoulder.

Ordinarily, Melona might chastise him for such out-of-line behavior. But tonight, they want to let Rose have what he wants; he’s so tired, so in need of feeling loved, that they’ll give this to him for now.

As Melona’s orgasm builds, they find their thighs trembling; bouncing on Rose becomes more tiresome, more difficult, as a result. With the hands still on his chest, they push Rose back onto the pillows - red satin, of course - and lean back, putting their hands behind them instead, grabbing a hold of his thighs for leverage.

Rose’s eyes widen at the sight before him; Melona is fully on display for him in this position, with all their curves and thickness, and it’s a vision that never fails to arouse him more than anything else in the world. Their bouncing resumes its former fervor in this slightly-easier position, and every ounce of softness on their body jiggles in the most alluring way.

Arceus, what he wouldn’t do to put his hands on those curves, to bury his face in their chest, to kiss and suck and bite every inch of them -

Every rational thought is suddenly drained from his head as Melona comes around his cock, their walls squeezing him so tightly he is certain there is no better pleasure on this earth. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he begins to buck his hips up into their body, chasing his own high. It’s not long before he comes inside them, burying himself as deeply in their heat as is possible.

To his own shame, he finds himself drifting off with his head on the pillow, lulled into sleep by his post-orgasm haze. He awakens only to find Melona untying his binds, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Somebody really _is_ tired,” they murmur, and Rose smiles sheepishly.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles back, letting Melona rub one wrist for him soothingly. “Can we go get in the bath together and clean up?”

“A warm bath sounds lovely,” Melona agrees, rubbing the other wrist in turn. “You stay here, and I’ll go get that drawn up.”

The way their eyes shimmer as they gaze down at him strikes a pang of love through Rose’s very soul. How is it possible for one person to look at him so adoringly? How can they love him - him, with all his imperfections and flaws - so thoroughly as to look at him like he’s the best thing in the entire world?

It’s beyond his wildest understanding, even though he’s sure he’s gazing up at Melona in much the same way. That made sense, though, he tells himself. Melona is amazing; even if they’re a touch impish at times, they’re a genuinely good person. The best person he’d ever met, in fact, and he’d like to think that a little bit of their goodness rubbed off on him, but ultimately, he knew he could never compare to them.

Arceus, do they know how much he adores them, he wonders?

As they depart to the bathroom to start the bath, Rose sits up, chin in hand as he dreamily watches them go, a plan beginning to formulate in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

“Rose, Valentine’s isn’t for…three weeks.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Rose smiles, a dreamy look on his face. “That’ll be the perfect opportunity.”

“Perfect opportunity for what, exactly?” Melona asks, aware that, even despite his dreamy expression, he still has a certain spark in his eye.

“Why, for us to tour _all_ of Kalos, of course,” he says, positively beaming. “If we stay through Valentine’s, we can see the entire region, not just Lumiose! I have many contacts in every major city I can introduce you to - and along the way, we can see all the sights! And, in the end, we’ll come back to _la capitale_ , Lumiose, and enjoy one last, romantic night in these divine accommodations!”

Melona sets their cheek on their hand for a moment, considering their partner’s words. There really wasn’t anything stopping either of them, was there? Oleana had been running Macro Cosmos with Rose’s remote help, and Lysandre Labs had been internally rearranged and set on a course for brighter days. Any work Rose would have to do with them could be handled remotely, too. And, technically, meeting contacts and expanding their network could actually count as work in Melona’s job; a good Connaisseuse could rely on reputation, of course, but reputation alone did not bring in the higher-end clients. A face to face meeting - arranged by a trusted connection - was, more often than not, the name of the game.

And besides, hadn’t there been a day, not so long ago, that Melona had worried that they may never get to see the world with Rose?

“You’re crazy,” Melona says, though an affectionate smile has spread across their face from ear to ear.

“I believe,” Rose says, reading their true meaning immediately, “That that is Kalosian for _yes_.”

Melona can’t help but laugh.

The next three weeks are an absolute blur - and, of course, an absolute delight.

Rose treats the two of them to everything imaginable: an excursion in the Glittering Cave outside Ambrette, a tour of the Pokemon League (Melona is proud to say that two of the Elite Four members are already on their client roster, and the remaining two have scheduled initial evaluations), and, of course, a wine tour through the vintages of Aquacorde. Melona has to admit that this, perhaps, feels the most emotional; Rose had shared the wines of Aquacorde with them not so long ago, after all, when he had been imprisoned. 

It feels like that had been a different life entirely, and the two of them toast to many more adventures and enjoying all that life - and freedom - has to offer.

In the end, Rose departs for Lumiose first, insisting that he wants to go ahead to make sure that their plans for their final day in Kalos are perfect. Melona spends part of the day surrounded by the beautiful grapefields of the vintage, letting their Pokemon stretch their legs; then, around two in the afternoon, just when the sun is at its highest and the day is feeling deliciously lazy, a Lumi Cab arrives for them.

Melona climbs in, and the driver sets off for Lumiose City proper. They reach the city just around supper time, and it’s soon revealed that Rose has planned a tour of every 5-star cafe in the city, with the chef’s specialty on sample for Melona at each for the day. The two of them laugh and chat as they eat, basking in one another’s presence, and Melona makes more than a few jokes about how many heart-shaped decorations (and, more often than not, food items) there are in each cafe.

By the time the two of them make their way back to their original accommodations in the first hotel they’d stayed in, their lips are already bruised from kissing one another so often as they walk through the streets of Lumiose, hand in hand. There’s something incredibly romantic about the city on Valentine’s - perhaps it’s the sound of Kalosian music wafting through the air, or the scent of their hand-baked loaves of bread….

Or, Melona considers, perhaps it’s just the delight of being somewhere relatively new - yet still soothingly familiar - with Rose.

Rose kisses them passionately the entire elevator ride up to their penthouse suite, and actually lifts Melona to carry them across the threshold.

Once inside, though, Melona is suddenly glad they’re not standing anymore. The entire room is absolutely covered in roses and rose petals, with more than a couple candles flickering warmly to light up the space. The way that Rose looks at them, his handsome face illuminated by the candlelight - well, it’s enough to take their breath away, if not make their legs turn to jelly beneath them.

“I believe,” Rose purrs, heading straight for the bedroom. “That I owe you a night of pleasure, considering how you pleased me early on in our trip.”

“Rose,” Melona begins to say, but they don’t get their whole sentence out, because Rose claims their lips against his once more, one of his hands on the back of their head as he pulls them more deeply into the kiss.

“Should I tie you to the bed, the way you tied me? Or should I just tie you with your hands above your head and trust you to be good?”

There’s something about the way Rose says that last word - good - that sends a shiver down Melona’s spine.

“I’ll be good,” they whimper. Rose groans and kisses them once again, feeling his cock throb in his pants.

Arceus, the way they say that - it just begs him to put their promise to the test. The memory of how they had softly dominated him at the beginning of their vacation only serves to urge him on further. He had relished the way they took charge of him so firmly and lovingly, the way they had allowed him to relax into the pleasure.

How could he not want to do the same for them?

Rose carries them effortlessly to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him with one foot. Melona half expects him to take them straight to the bed and throw them down on it - but instead, he pivots and presses them up against the now-shut door, letting his body weight pin them there. 

“Are you sure you can be good for me?” He growls, nipping at Melona’s plush lower lip. Melona trembles in his arms at his words.

“I’m sure,” they agree, and Rose goes to deepen the kiss once more, slipping his tongue into their mouth. Melona’s hands, small and soft, find their way to his shoulders, holding onto him as if to steady themselves.

Good, Rose thinks to himself. Let them get all worked up. He wants to make them come before they’re even on his cock - and then he wants to fuck them and punish them for coming without his permission, without his length inside them.

“Yeah?” Rose murmurs. “And what if you aren’t good?”

“Then you’ll have to punish me, won’t you?” Melona breathes.

Rose smirks against Melona’s lips, then pulls away, skimming his lips over their jaw, then down their neck.

The way they say that - they want him to have his way with them as much as he does.

It’s actually quite a relief for Rose every time they’re willing to submit to him, especially after his prison release. After all, if they can’t trust him entirely, then they wouldn’t be willing to let him to take charge.

“I suppose I will,” Rose murmurs, squeezing their soft ass in one hand. He gropes at their flesh greedily while he sucks a hickey into their neck - then pauses. “Will the color system work for you tonight, love?”

“Yes,” they agree. “And before you can ask - green,” they add, referring to the green, yellow, or red light system that allowed them to communicate about their comfort level in any situation.

“You know me too well,” Rose chuckles. “But, you know, I love that about you. So few people know me at all - they think they do, but…”

He kisses them once again, slipping his tongue inside for a brief moment before pulling back and tapping his forehead to Melona’s.

“Sometimes, I think you’re the only one who really does understand me, you know.”

Melona gasps, speechless - but before they can collect themself, Rose shifts them into his arms a little more once again and begins to head back towards the bed.

He’s exceptionally gentle as he lowers them down onto the plush surface, making sure to set them down carefully. He hovers above them for a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind their ear.

“Do you know how lovely you are?”

Before they can answer, he kisses them again, pressing his tongue inside their mouth once more. They taste so bright, so familiar - it’s such a delightful contrast to his deeper, musky smell and taste.

He’ll never get enough, he’s sure of it.

“Stay here for me,” he murmurs as he ends the kiss.

“Yes, sir,” Melona says quietly, and Rose has to bite down on his knuckle as he crawls off the bed to keep from moaning aloud.

He’d told them once, while they had been fooling around in his office, that he liked to be called sir while at work. It embarrasses him more than a little to realize that he apparently enjoys being called sir at home, too.

Rose pushes that thought to the back of his mind for now, though, instead going to Melona’s suitcase and finding the red ropes. Arceus, isn’t it a delight that _they_ had been the one to pack them? It’s a bold move - one that Rose himself had considered, but had ultimately decided against.

But Melona had never been one to back down from anything in life, and he loves that about them.

Rose re-approaches Melona, gently nudging them and asking them to roll over. Melona complies willingly - though Rose swears he catches a devious gleam in their eyes for just a minute. It fades so quickly, he can’t help but wonder whether he’s imagined it, though knowing his partner, he figures he probably hasn’t.

Melona’s skin feels tantalizingly soft under his fingers as he gathers their wrists together, pulling them up overhead. It’s a little bit of a slow process; amusingly, Melona is more deft at tying him up than he is with them. Most people would expect him to be better, based on the intricacy of the knot he favored with his signature red necktie - well, not that most people spend time thinking about that sort of thing, although he knows they as a couple do have some very….avid fans out there, especially on Pokegram. 

Rose _almost_ has Melona completely secured when they suddenly go and pull one hand out of the bonds entirely. With surprising swiftness, they reach down and squeeze Rose’s half-hard cock.

Fuck.

Without even realizing it, Rose ruts forward into their touch; Arceus, it just feels so good -

But he catches himself quickly.

“I should have expected this, shouldn’t I?” He chuckles. What was it Melona had referred to themselves as once? Ah, yes, that was it. “You little Impidimp.”

“Me?” Melona asks, batting their eyes up at him, even as Rose re-captures their wrist in his grip.

“You,” Rose says with a smirk, pulling Melona’s hands behind their back. “I’d best take steps to make sure you can’t get away with this a second time.”

“I feel like I’m under arrest,” Melona snorts, and Rose has to chuckle to himself.

“I mean, we could roleplay if you want,” he says, going along with the sudden lightheartedness of the situation.

“Nah,” Melona says with a lazy, happy smile. “Maybe another time. Right now, I just want you, Rose.”

Rose feels his heart actually skip a beat at their words.

“W-well,” he stammers; Arceus, how can he be so horny and so flustered all at once? “I want you, too, Melona. And I want you tied up for me all nice and beautifully, just like this,” he says, emphasizing the way their hands are bound behind their back with a gentle squeeze of his hands. “Color?” He asks, referring back to their traffic-light system of consent.

“Green,” Melona says without hesitation.

“Excellent,” he growls, then flips Melona over once more - surprisingly easy, thanks to their short stature - and begins undressing them. Melona helps shrug out of their outfit and lift their hips; it’s not long until they’re bare before Rose, soft curves and plump breasts on display for him.

Rose’s cock throbs in his pants once again. He had believed, for so long, that he would never find someone who loved him for _him_ , someone he could be intimate with without fear. Everyone wanted _something_ from the richest, most powerful man in Galar, after all.

Everyone except Melona. They only wanted _him_.

Rose sets about binding Melona once more, this time using a far more intricate knot; this one goes around their chest, a twist in the middle separating - and lifting - their breasts. Rose allows himself to nip at the soft skin of their chest for a moment before continuing the knot behind them, giving enough of a leash between their chest and wrists to make it comfortable for them to remain bound like this for some time. All the same, though, he doesn’t give them enough room to be able to reach him - or do anything sneaky, he adds mentally, checking the bindings once more. They’re secure and tight - but not too tight. Perfect.

“You’re all mine,” Rose growls. There’s something about seeing them, bound and tied in red - _his_ color, his signature shade, no less - that makes him want to make them entirely _his_. 

Rose is the sort of man who can’t resist building an empire, after all; it’s practically second nature to him, at this point. And the centerpiece of his empire - his counterpart in ruling - is, of course, Melona, worthy of adoration and praise and, at the same time, all the subjugation that they had subjected he himself to earlier.

“I’m all yours,” Melona echoes, and Rose can’t take it any longer.

He bites and nips his way down Melona’s side, marking them just enough - then, he licks his way across the seam of their thigh, pausing just outside their folds. He glances up at them, watching them tremble.

Delicious.

Rose is too aroused to make Melona wait for long; he’s always been terrible at teasing. Patience is not his strong suit, after all. Direct action, however, most certainly is.

Melona makes a strangled moan of delight as Rose begins eating them out. He knows _exactly_ what they like - how to move his tongue over their clit, how to nip and suck and swirl around it in a way that makes them see stars. He’s a man of doing, of experimenting and testing again and again - and he learns quickly.

He knows just how to reduce Melona to a whimpering mess by now.

Rose unzips his pants while he uses his mouth on Melona, no longer willing to wait to experience some of his own satisfaction. He pulls his cock out from where it tents his boxers - and finally, gives his hard member a long, slow stroke.

The feeling is exceptional; Rose almost wishes Melona had a free hand to jack him off while he pleased them. The thought of untying them crosses his mind, but he squashes that idea down. He doesn’t need to listen to Melona teasing him about how he’d been so impatient, he hadn’t even been able to keep them tied up through their first orgasm.

Which, Rose figures, is relatively near, based on the way they’re squirming and panting in their binds.

“Come for me,” he orders, and Melona does, their back arcing off the bed as they cry his name aloud. Arceus, he loves that; there’s truly nothing better than hearing his name fall from their lips in that tone of voice.

It makes him want to wreck them even further. Wreck them, and make them all his.

Rose laps up their juices as they ride through their orgasm, finding he has to stop stroking his cock as he does so. He’s so turned on by the sight of them coming, he’s unable to handle any more stimulation himself; otherwise, he’ll come too soon.

“Say my name again,” Rose grunts, moving to hover over Melona’s form. They look so gorgeous, so absolutely demolished, like this - lust in their eyes, their lips parted -

Except then, their eyes take a mischievous gleam.

“What if I don’t?” Melona grins.

“Then….I’ll have to punish you,” Rose murmurs, his voice low but dangerous as he feels a twist of excitement in his belly. He goes to place his hands on Melona’s hips, prepared to flip them over - but then he pauses. “Color?”

“Green,” Melona says readily.

“Excellent,” Rose breathes, and flips them around, leaving them on their belly. Their face is turned at what looks like an uncomfortable angle, supported by the pillow though it is, but they don’t seem to care - in fact, they raise their hips and press backwards towards Rose.

He doesn’t need further encouragement than that.

Rose raises his hand and smacks Melona’s ass, hard. Their flesh jiggles appealingly beneath his touch, and the way they cry out is absolutely delicious.

Though, Rose considers, there may be nothing better than seeing them bound in his signature color, the hands tied behind their back now presented for him.

Unable to resist any longer, Rose lines himself up with their entrance and thrusts inside. They’re soaking wet for him and accept his length readily - and, oh, Arceus, they feel so damn _good._

“Melona,” Rose mewls before he can catch himself. Fortunately, they’re too busy moaning for him in return to notice.

He stills himself once inside them, already trembling. Fuck, they just look so good in red; how is he supposed to hold himself back when they’re bound up like a present, a gift just for him?

And they are his gift, in so many ways, he tells himself as he begins moving. He keeps his thrusts slow and gentle at first, though the way he smacks Melona’s ass once again is anything but. They feel so good around him, so warm and wet; they’re squeezing him so tightly -

Shit, he’s not going to last that long.

Rose plays with his own pace a little, sometimes slowing down and sometimes speeding up, deliberately edging himself in order to prolong the experience. At the same time, he knows he’s edging Melona; their face is red, tears rolling out of their eyes as they scream his name.

How convenient, that this terrible, wonderful, teasing can be their punishment.

Eventually, it becomes too much for Rose, and he begins moving faster, grabbing a hold of Melona’s soft curves tightly as he pulls them back on his cock, hard. He needs more, needs to be as deep in their heat as is physically possible -

When Melona comes, beginning to spasm around his length while they make incomprehensible noises of pleasure, Rose is suddenly pushed over the edge. He pulls out as quickly as he can and spurts his hot cum all over their backside, savoring in the sight. Melona, bound for him, in red, his color, with red all over their delicious curves….

It’s almost enough to make him want to go another round.

But he’s getting older, and he had edged himself a long while - and besides, Melona’s arms can’t possibly be comfortable like that.

“You did so good, love,” Rose murmurs, grabbing a nearby washcloth (conveniently located as per his advanced orders) and wiping Melona down. He savors the sight of the last of his cum on their body before it’s gone, then tosses the washcloth aside rather unceremoniously. He needs to take care of Melona, to make sure they’re all right now. “You took my punishment so well. You took all of _me_ so well.”

Melona makes a contented cooing noise in their throat as Rose begins to undo their bonds. He makes sure to massage their wrists and shoulders once they’re freed, and moves to snuggle into their soft body immediately.

Arceus. They’re already asleep.

Rose smiles at the sight, unable to keep from feeling some sense of pride at the sight. He’d fucked his partner into a blissful slumber; surely, they were completely satisfied. And, moreover, they trusted him to take care of them, to make sure they were cozy, fed, warm, and loved in the wake of their romp.

All of those things, Rose thinks to himself, he’s happy - and honored - to do, and snuggles into Melona before pulling the covers up around them both. He’ll linger here just a moment, and then go get them some water and perhaps draw a bath.

Soon, they’ll be back to Galar, and he’ll be back to his very busy life as Chairman. But for now, they’re just two lovers with all the time in the world, and he wants to take advantage of that for just a little longer with the person who matters to him the most.


End file.
